1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory controller and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a static RAM (SRAM), and nonvolatile memory devices, such as a read only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable PROM (EPROM), an electrically EPROM (EEPROM), a ferromagnetic RAM (FRAM), a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM) and a flash memory.
Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when their power supply is interrupted, whereas nonvolatile memory devices retain their data even without a constant source of power. Flash memory devices are widely used as a storage medium in computer systems because of their high program speed, low power consumption and large data storage capacity.
As capacities increase and size decreases, durability and reliability of flash memories are of concern. There exists a need for improved systems that increase the durability and reliability of flash memories.